Voy a olvidarme de ti
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Bielorrusia se hace una promesa a sí mismo: Va a olvidarse de Anya, va a apagar la llama del amor que arde por ella. Pero... ¿Lo logrará? (Fanfic en universo Nyotalia. Male belarus x Fem russia)


Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los personajes empleados son:

Fem!Russia: Anya

Male!Belarus: Nikolai

Male!Ukraine: Dmitri.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Esta historia está bajo el punto de vista de NIKOLAI.

* * *

**Voy a olvidarme de ti.**

POV: Nikolai

Voy a olvidarme de ti.

Lo haré, lo juro. Nunca más volveré a mirarte, nunca más volveré a tocarte, nunca más volveré a soñar contigo, porque... Es demasiado doloroso, сястра(*) y yo ya no lo soporto  
más.

Las tres de la mañana. No puedo dormir, pero eso no es ninguna novedad. Normalmente a esta hora suelo estar despierto, entrando en el cuarto de mi hermana en el más absoluto mutismo, y quedándome a velar por sus sueños.

Sin embargo hoy no lo haré. Me he hecho una promesa: Olvidarte.

Anya, mi corazón duele, siento cómo sangra cada vez que me miras con desprecio, cada vez que veo tu rostro contraído por el terror al notar mi presencia en la misma sala en la que tú te hallas, cada vez que me gritas que me marche a casa, en definitiva, cada vez que me rechazas...

Pero eso se acabó. Ya no sufriré más y mi corazón, al fin, sanará.  
Cerraré los ojos esta noche y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dormiré antes de que el  
Sol salga.

No.

No puedo.

No puedo dormir.

Te me apareces y mi alma se niega a dormir. Se niega a entregarse a un sueño en el que la  
protagonista no seas tú.

Abro los ojos y giro mi rostro en dirección a la mesita de noche en la que se dispone mi despertador. Las tres y cinco. ¡Las tres y cinco! ¡Solo han bastado cinco malditos minutos para romper mi promesa, para faltar a mi palabra!

Me siento rápidamente sobre el colchón de mi cama, agarro el despertador y lo lanzo contra la pared, haciendo que éste se rompa en mil pedazos. Frunzo el ceño y siento, no sé por qué, cómo un fuerte sentimiento de rabia e impotencia empieza a crecer en mi interior y a envenenarme con presteza. ¿¡Anya, por qué te deseo tanto!? ¿¡Por qué no puedes dejarme tranquilo!?

_"Idiota. _  
_Soy idiota."_

Me acaricio el pelo e intento calmarme mientras repito una y otra vez en susurros que van creciendo poco a poco la misma palabra de antes: "Idiota"

¿Que por qué soy un idiota? ¡Porque me hago todas esas preguntas aún sabiendo ya de sobra sus respuestas! Y la respuesta es tan simple... y a la vez tan complicada.

Porque te amo, Anya, con todo mi corazón.

Y por muchas veces que lo niegue, por muchas promesas que me haga a mí mismo afirmando que jamás volveré a pensar en ti, por muchas noches que me entregue al placer carnal con otra mujer... Mi corazón es tuyo. Incluso si lo maltratas seguirá siendo tuyo y de nadie más.

No lo soporto más. Mi habitación se hace pequeña y siento cómo las paredes se van estrechando cada vez más. Necesito salir de aquí.

No me molesto en ponerme nada encima, no quiero permanecer por más tiempo entre estas cuatro paredes, así que salgo velozmente con unos simples pantalones de pijama puestos.  
En cuanto salgo de mi habitación me arrepiento, pues las frías brisas propias de las noches rusas me golpean sin compasión. Son como afiladas caricias sobre mi pálida piel. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para volver y cambiarme, pues mis piernas se han movido solas hacia el dormitorio de mi hermana mayor. Mi amada Anya.

Vuelvo a caer en la rutina, pero no me quejo, en lo más profundo de mi alma esta rutina me encanta.

Intento abrir la puerta del cuarto de Anya, pero, sorpresa, está cerrada. No pasa nada, esta clase de cerraduras no supone ningún problema para mí. Rebusco en mi pelo hasta que encuentro una horquilla. Siempre llevo una por si se presentan este tipo de situaciones. La encajo en la cerradura, la muevo un poco y... ¡Click! Abierto. Ay, сястра, сястра... Aún después de tantos años tu país no aprende a hacer cerraduras a prueba de bielorrusos...

Entro con cautela en tu cuarto y dejo que el aroma del mismo me embriague. Tu propio aroma. En seguida siento un dulce cosquilleo recorrerme la espalda hasta llegar a la nuca... Es increíble, entro todos los días aquí, pero esta sensación no desaparece. ¿Si esto no es amor qué otra cosa podría ser?

Doy un par de pasos hasta tu cama. Me encuentro lo suficientemente cerca de ti como para admirarte, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no perturbar tus sueños... Sin embargo hoy, te despiertas. Abres los ojos un poco, mas pronto, al no ver nada, (o más bien creer que no ves nada) los vuelves a cerrar.

Es extraño... siempre soy cuidadoso para estas cosas. ¿Será que hoy me he emocionado demasiado al verte y mis pisadas han hecho más ruido del habitual? Sí, debe ser eso. Hoy mi corazón late como nunca al verte. Supongo que al haber realizado aquella promesa de querer olvidarte, mi corazón lo ha sentido como una traición hacia ti y ha venido emocionado para compensártelo con mi presencia.

Por fortuna no me has visto, me camuflo muy bien entre las sombras. Soy uno con ellas... siempre lo he sido. Siempre he estado sumido en las sombras, en oscuridad. Siempre a la sombra del mundo... pero no solo eso, también dentro de nuestra pequeña familia. Siempre a la sombra de Dmitri.

Dmitri.

Nuestro "querido" hermano mayor.

Recuerdo que cuando tenías pesadillas por las noches cuando eras niña corrías a su habitación y le pedías entre pequeños sollozos que te dejara dormir con él. O cuando te raspabas una rodilla debido a una mala caída, recuerdo que siempre ibas a su encuentro y esperabas que te diera un abrazo, aunque yo estuviera mucho más cerca de ti que él. Incluso hoy, cada vez que vemos una película los tres juntos, cuando te quedas dormida a la mitad de ésta, siempre inclinas tu cabeza hacia el lado de Dmitri y la reposas sobre su hombro... Nunca sobre el mío...

_"Anya... puede que Dmitri te quiera, pero no tanto como lo hago yo..."_

Recito esta frase mientras me acercó más a ti, hasta estar justo al lado de tu cama. Me arrodillo en el suelo y te miro desde cerca. Estoy tan cerca de ti, сястра, que puedo sentir tu suave aliento sobre mi rostro. Y puedo asegurar que es la sensación más deliciosa del mundo...

Quiero besarte.

Y lo hago, claro que te beso. Uno mis labios a los tuyos en perfecta armonía... Ojala estuviéramos así por siempre... Pero el destino está en mi contra y entonces... te despiertas.

_"¡N-Nikolai! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿¡M-me has besado!? ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Vete a casa!"_

Siento tus manos temblorosas empujando mi espalda hacia la puerta de salida. Yo me resisto, cómo no, y te reclamo, y grito, y te expreso mi amor de la mejor manera que se me ocurre y esta es pidiéndote matrimonio. Pero esto te asusta mucho más y al final acabas cerrándome la puerta en la cara. Al otro lado de la misma puedo oír cómo colocas una silla en la puerta de manera que esta vez sea imposible de abrir.

Vuelvo a sentir rabia, y no sabes cuánta, сястра... Siento cómo mis ojos se inyectan en sangre y grito con más intensidad, golpeo tu puerta lo más fuerte que puedo, incluso llego a arañar ésta con mis uñas, haciéndome daño y llegando hasta a sangrar.

Pero a ti esto te da igual. Ahora mismo estás llorando. Puedo oírte... y, de repente, toda mi rabia desaparece.

Y empiezo a llorar.

Susurro "lo siento, сястра, lo siento", pero tus llantos acallan mis palabras...

Anya, lo siento. Pero no puedo dejar de amarte. No puedo olvidarme de ti.  
No puedo evitar mirarte, no puedo evitar tocarte, no puedo evitar dejar de soñar contigo, porque... Es demasiado doloroso, сястра y yo no lo podría llegar a soportar.

Fin

* * *

Notas de la autora:

сястра(*): Hermana.


End file.
